Unplanned For
by Kryptic-Moon
Summary: White has a devious idea and her little brother Black, is the pawn. Isshushipping if you squint hard enough as well as one-sided FarrisWheelshipping. One-shot.


"I have to **WHAT**!?" A cry of shrill outrage pierced the quiet, afternoon air of Nuvema Town startling the Pidove that were puttering about. Inside the centermost house located within the small rural location of the Unova region, a young boy stood defiantly in front of an equally as young girl. She had pretty, light blue eyes and brown hair to match. A smug look was etched on her smooth face, arms crossed. Her name was White. Her friend that stood in front of her in the utmost shock was Black. The two had decided to spend a little quality 'brother-sister' time together after constant ushering's from their loving mother, which lead to the current situation. What's that you ask? Well, let's rewind a little bit.

_"Black, mom told us we have to spend time together!" White called from the downstairs kitchen._

_"I'm not spending time with my yucky sister!" He called back teasingly._

_"Black you little brat!"_

_"Ahaha!"_

_And so after a thorough beating from White, that left the poor boy black and blue, he obliged, albeit grudgingly._

_"So what shall we do to pass the time?" White asked as she sat absently on her brother's bed swinging her legs out of habit._

_Black sat on the floor in his room, pondering._

_"I dunno, how about we play tag?" He ventured a shot in the dark. What would girls want to do with their brothers other than torturing and bugging them half to death?_

_"That's for little kids, we're sixteen now Black." White chastised._

_"So, that doesn't mean we can't play it. I bet I can beat you." The boy gave a sly smile. Though he was younger by two years, he had stamina to run with the best of them and then some._

_"I said no, do you want me to beat you up again?" She threatened, pulling up her fist and holding it in front of her brother's face._

_Black flinched instantly and curled up, squealing. He didn't have many fears but an angry White topped the list most definitely. White had no qualms about pummelling her brother either, which was what scared him most._

_"Okay so, what do you want to do?"_

_"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare." White suggested brightly._

_"No way that's for girls!" His sister's fist came up and Black instantly changed his answer._

_"We're playing Truth or Dare with Cheren, Bianca and N."_

_"N? Why?"_

_"Because he's cute and I like him and we're inviting him to play." White growled playfully, though she seemed awfully threatening to Black who quickly scuttled out of the room after her once they both had peacefully agreed on the game._

_N was so…odd. His tea-green hair was unnaturally long and thick looking. Black often saw him in school, and every time, wondering if he'd ever brushed his hair. He seemed distant from every other student and didn't talk much. He hung out with absolutely nobody, giving them a blank look like he was the living dead if they managed to make eye-contact with him. Black avoided him at all costs. He didn't want to have his brains sucked out by him._

_So now they were travelling through the small town to Cheren's house. The familiar blue roof came into view within moments and Black was regretting this after all. He knew he would. Playing a game with White usually ended up with him being humiliated in front of both of their friends._

_Stopping by the steps, Black watched as White knocked briskly on the door. Out of the two of them, White was the more outgoing and energetic, and while Black could match her step for step in terms of personality, he preferred to observe and know what's going on before agreeing to anything. This wasn't one of those times unfortunately._

_As Cheren and White conversed, Black glanced around. It was a warm, summer day and everything was in full blossom. The front lawn of almost every house in town was freshly mowed and the garbage disposal would be coming in a few days to pick up the clippings. People were everywhere, enjoying the warmth that was offered to them. Black thanked whatever deities existed that they were in midsummer and that fall wouldn't be for a long while yet._

_"Cheren can't come today; he's busy with his studies. Who studies on summer holidays, I mean seriously!?" White grabbed her brother's arm forcefully and dragged the boy halfway across town to where Bianca lived._

_She lived in the more posh part of town, as her parents were nitpicky about everything and everyone. She was a spoiled kid, got everything she could ever want. Often, Black found himself envying her of her only-child life. White was often a pain to live with but he loved her more than anything. It was one of the perks of being a sibling, either younger or older._

_White asked Bianca but she was often held back from playing with them due to her parent's insurmountable mysophobia. The only times anybody could get her by herself and have a quick chat was at school in between classes and on the way from and to the school, any other time she would be cooped up._

_By the time White came back, Black could hear her swearing beneath her breath as she stalked towards him._

_"She can't come either?" He felt a little bad. White seemed so eager to get to spend some time with her friends, despite their mother clearly saying 'one-on-one' with each other. Though they fought like cats and dogs, they both had an immeasurable love for each other as siblings usually did._

_"No. Her stupid…dolt…father is keeping her in. He's scared that there might be a _flu_ going around." She quoted the words flu and Black gave her a sympathetic smile._

_"We'll invite them next time we play." He offered._

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

_Upon returning home, White led her brother his room and sat on the bed, thankfully forgetting all about her idea of inviting N over to play. Black had a feeling that she would somehow include him in this and it wouldn't be good for either of them._

_Black was convinced that fate had a bone to pick with him whenever White picked a game for them both to play. What had he ever done to anger fate?_

_"Alright we'll start I guess. Black truth or dare?"_

_Black swallowed nervously. He hated it this game with a passion. "T-truth…?"_

_Though it wasn't exactly fair to play with two people who knew each other so well, it was the only choice they had._

_"Okay, um…what do you do when you're alone in your room at night?" White had that trademark sly grin on her face and Black's constantly on edge nerves instantly heated up his face._

_"Sleep, duh."_

_"Oh come on, the games no fun if you answer like that!" She whined, crossing her arms and frowning._

_"But that's what I do!"_

_She didn't believe him…Black chewed the inside of his cheek. The rules _did_ say one had to answer truthfully. Aw, man…_

_"Okay fine, I…I stay up past bed time and read a book." He confessed._

_White had a look of absolute shock on her face, staring at him as if he had lost his mind._

_"Ooh, staying up past curfew! You're such a rebel Black." She laughed, clear sarcasm in her voice. Black hid his face behind his hands. White was more of the rebel. Black was the goody-two-shoes._

_"M-my turn, truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to….peek into Dad's side of the bedroom closet and see what he has in there." Sure Black was somewhat shy but he could think up the dirtiest, most badass dares one could if tempted. Right now he wanted to. White stood up with a smirk on her face before Black stopped her and added, "If you find anything, bring it back."_

_He watched as she left, hair veiling out behind her. Black waited for a few minutes before she came flouncing confidently back in. She dropped a magazine in her brother's lap. It took a second for him to realize what was on the front cover before he shrieked and flung it across the room in terror and red-faced._

_White burst out laughing._

_"It's a Playboy magazine!" He cried, cowering into the nearest corner he could find. The picture of the naked woman was all the clues he needed to throw it away from him and hide._

_"You told me to, now it's my turn; truth or dare?"_

_So the game went on for the most of the day, with Black once being forced to leaf through the pages of their father's magazine and read at least two articles. Black would never be able to see or think of whipped cream the same way again…_

_Finally, near supper time, they were growing bored and though the excitement had come and past, White still had a nasty surprise for her brother._

_"Okay one last question and then we'll end the game." She declared. Black nodded timidly, finally calmed down from the last round. His sister could be so brutal to him._

_White had forced him to admit that he wasn't sure of his sexuality and that he was too scared to try anything with anybody. _

_"For this last question, I'm going to pick either Truth or Dare and whatever it is, you'll do it without asking any questions or arguing."_

_Black gulped down the last of his dignity and prepared for defeat as he nodded again. It was almost impossible for him to win against his sister. She was so straight forward and 'to-the-point' with everything while he preferred to just sit back and let others take the lead. _

_"I'll choose, dare."_

_The brown-haired boy swallowed any sort of pride and dignity he had left within him and winced as White's lips began to move._

_"For your dare, I dare you to kiss N."_

And thus we are caught up with the current situation; an outraged and embarrassed Black and a kittenish-looking White.

His mind spun with the horrible ideas that White could have possibly come up with other then the aforementioned. He wouldn't mind anything but this was way too out of his league. He'd never kissed anybody other than his own mother! How would he manage another guy? Especially someone like that creepy N…

"But…I…I can't…he's…I'm…!" He was suddenly a tizzy, his world spinning like a top. There were so many things wrong with her statement he couldn't even begin to count them all.

"Remember, no questions and no arguing." White painfully reminded him. Black grimaced. He _knew_ he shouldn't have ever agreed to this in the first place, even though White forced him into it. That was a fault of his, he couldn't ever become a dominate person no matter how he tried.

"Now c'mon before Mom calls us out for supper." Gripping Black's arm, White dragged him towards where she knew that N lived. Black knew little about the green-haired man and preferred to keep it that way.

"White, you promise not to tell anybody about this?" Black whimpered pitifully. White took note of his severe trembling. "Sorry buddy," Again, that kittenish look returned and Black swallowed nervously. This was something she wouldn't ever let him live down.

As they made their way towards N's house, White mysteriously knowing the precise direction and location, the boy racked up his nerves just by thinking about the outcome. N could tell everybody in the entire school, he could hit him; he could do just about anything he wanted to Black.

He was at least 5'11", so far the tallest person Black knew of. He himself however, was only 5'6" not that impressive really. White was 5'5". Their family was of average height, all ranging in the 5'00 area.

Unfortunately, White cut him short of his ponderings and pushed him forward, up the stairs. "Go on, I'll be over here." She cooed.

Black's shaking hands rapped softly on the door in an almost timid manner. At first, Black wasn't entirely sure that anybody within the house heard him until the silver knob turned and opened. The brunette nearly fell over in shock at who stood before him.

A man, with patchy, pale green hair stood in front of him. One eye was covered with an eye patch and he had a menacing snarl on his lips. He had a large, blanket wrapped around him, or…at least he assumed it was a blanket. This guy looked extremely scary and he was about to turn around and flee for his life when the man asked; "What do you want?"

"Is…Is N home?"

"Yeah, why do you need him?"

"I…I want to talk to him. Please sir?"

There were a few hesitant moments of silence. Black could smell the rank stench of alcohol on this man's breath and the drowsy look on his face proved it otherwise. His one good eye scanned over Black's lanky form and his top lip curled before he whipped around and hollered for said teen.

"N, get your ass down here, there's a kid wanting to talk to you!" Black winced as the baritone voice echoed in the empty, trashy looking house. Even the yard wasn't as well kept as everybody else's. It was like this guy didn't even know how to take care of anything. The grass was long and overgrown, there were bottles littering the lawn and Black stabbed a guess at the amount of wild mice and rodents living all around the premises.

The thumping of feet running down the stairs interrupted the man's glare. His grumpy face was replaced by a smooth, young looking adult face. They had blank looking blue-gray eyes and long, tangled green hair.

"Who are you?"

"Black…"

"Black…" He repeated absently, as if mulling it over.

"You're the boy who is constantly being picked on by the girl named White, correct?" His words came out so fast that Black nearly didn't have enough time to register what he said. A minute or two passed before he replied with a clipped nod.

"You're also the boy who travels around with another boy with black hair, glasses and a smart-alec air to him and the flighty blonde-haired girl."

Black took more time to process who exactly he was speaking about before it dawned on him; Cheren and Bianca.

"Uh…yeah, that's me." The boy replied in a sheepish tone.

"I see. What did you want to come and talk to me about?" N suddenly switched subjects on him, turning the spotlight on Black. He paled.

Black's mind went completely blank. Not only was N weird, but he was, up close, extremely handsome with his paler-then-a-ghost skin, sleepy looking eyes and long fingers. No wonder White liked him.

Said teen waited silently and patiently in the doorway, leaning against the frame in an almost bored fashion. Black only then realized the severe height difference between them. As he racked his brain to try and think up a good excuse for bringing the boy down from his room, he heard one of those annoying 'psst' noises coming from White who stood behind him at the end of the steps.

Glancing behind him, White made the kissing motion and Black's brown eyes widened, beginning to sweat all over again. Stupid sisters!

"Never mind, its nothing, sorry to bother you." He muttered quickly before whirling around on his heel. N watched with his empty looking eyes and then gently closed the door as Black walked away quickly, his spine stiff and upright.

He was about to turn and head back to his room when someone knocked on the door again. Sighing, the teen re-established himself at the door and opened it. A flurry of blue came flying towards him and latched onto his neck. Shocked and unable to move, N stared wide eyed.

Black, after debating or not to call off the dare his sister had set up for him, had finally worked up enough courage to knock on the door again after a sharp punch to the gut from White. She told him he wasn't getting out of this without paying a penalty and so thus leading Black to completing the dare.

He was kissing N. Smack dab on the chops.

White squealed in the background, scooting over to the side of them and quickly snapping a few dozen photos of the five-second action.

Black managed to rip himself away from N and go running down the street, screaming like a mad man while White ran after him, cackling insanely and glancing at her phone.

N stood there, all sources of thoughts erased and replaced with an emptiness that he couldn't comprehend. His father was no doubt in the living room, oblivious to everything around him and high off of the alcohol.

"Shut the door N!" Ghetsis called from his perch. N absently did as he was told, still off in space.

N glanced quickly out the window as he passed by on his way upstairs. Black was long gone by now and N couldn't help but wonder…what was the purpose of that? Was it another one of those gags that White often played on him at school? N usually saw the brown-haired girl teasing him with what seemed to be playful jokes but how far had she gone now?

Returning to his room, N tried to bring himself back within his studies, but couldn't think of anything other than how ugly he felt.

His dormant emotions began to well up and he wondered had Black's actions triggered it?

"That was unplanned for…" He muttered softly, again glancing out of his window and down the street.


End file.
